Heart In Chains
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: Sadie Stone ran away from her abussive husband, taking her children along, hoping for a fresh start . When she arrives to Nashville she recieves help from one of the most unlikely person in the world. Country superstar Luke Wheeler, what happened after that she couldn't believe. AU. Sadie/Luke.
1. Chapter 1

**Heart In Chains**

 **Sadie Stone ran away from her abussive husband, taking her children along, hoping for a fresh start . When she arrives to Nashville she recieves help from one of the most unlikely person in the world. Country superstar Luke Wheeler, what happened after that she couldn't believe. AU. Sadie/Luke.**

 **Luke and Sadie goodness, why do I do this to myself?**

 **Don't own anything**

 **Chapter 1: She didn't have time**

Sadie glanced back to her review mirror. Expecting to see a green truck following them, instead she saw two small bodies sound sleep. She turned to her right to check on Katie, she wasn't sleep but she wasn't looking at her either. She was staring beyond her, away from the window, wishing she could erase the memories of what had happened to her tonite.

 _Katie had just arrived home from school, late from her choir practice. Her mother was in the kitchen getting dinner ready and she of course offered to help. Her daddy was nowhere to be foud. He was probably still at work or gettin' his ass drunk somewhere as usual._

 _"So my teacher said I could finally play the lead in the school musical this year." Katie told her mother._

 _"That's wonderful sweetie, It took them long enough..."_

 _"That's what I said!" Katie huffed. "No one aprecciates real talent, not even when it's slappin' them right in the face..But I guess not all of us can be Juliette Barnes. She's so lucky to have been discovered and all..."_

 _"It ain't that simple though, trust me, I know." Sadie said, her fingers focus on mixing ingredients in the bowl. She smiled at her child's excitment though, it'd been a while since something this good happened to them, they needed some good news._

 _"Did you hear about Jude St. Jones beig with Luke Wheeler?" Katie asked suddenly, shifting the subject because she knew her mom would get sad of thinking about how she couldn't make it out of Virginia and be a star._

 _"What? Wasn't he dating Rayna James?"_

 _"Mom, seriously that was like ages_ _ago, they didn't even get married..."_

 _"Oh." Sadie rolled her eyes._

 _"And then he had like this, Taylor Swift moment like song and threw a party at his house where everyone could just go, would you imagine what that would be like, being in a Luke Wheeler concert?" Katie went on. "But she was right to leave him. I Know she still loves that Deacon guy from her band, the one who had Cancer..."_

 _"How is it that you know all of this but your grades don't improve, I swear girl what you could do with that memory of yours..."Katie rolled her eyes at her. Her 14 year old was too much of a handle sometimes._

 _She'd married Pete because she had been pregnant. There was no lie about that, she'd been 16 and her very conservative family wanted her to have a future but she had gone on and gotten herself pregnant, not by the school quarterback, but by a deadbeat good for nothn' guy who wasn't worthy of her._

 _Still, she married him and they had a baby, at first, Sadie thought they could really make it work, but as months went by, Sadie noticed Pete had began to change a lot. He'd become easily irritated and annoyed. He'd yell at her for no aparent reason and she would take so it wouldn't scalate._

 _Then after the baby was born, he was fine once more and Sadie thought maybe becoming a father would help Pete to remain focused but he seemed to resent his life even more, he resented the fact he'd become a father and now he was stuck with her forever._

 _Still, years went by and she and Pete got by, raising their kid the best they could. he tried to be a good dad, for the most part, he almost always was, when he was around, and when he wasn't, Sadie sometimes hoped he'd never come back._

 _But he did, and he became a father to two other kids._

 _"Speaking of which, would you be so kind as to check on you know who? make surre he'd not gotten distracted?"_

 _"And go do my homework?"_

 _"And go do you your homework" Sadie smiled as she heard Katie drag her feet along the hallway. She opened the door slowly, only to reveal her two little brothers, one was sleeping while the other was watching TV quietly, he ingnored as she came in but as soon as she took away his enterteiment he groaned_

 _"Hey!"_

 _"Mama said you should be doing your homework..." Katie told hIm. Sawyer rolled her eyes at her._

 _"What mama don't know it's that I already finished mine." He told her._

 _"Did you now?" Sawyer nodded, "May I see it then?"_

 _"What for?" He inquired. "Are you school patrol or somethin'?"_

 _"Or something... you better be doing your homework when mama comes in here or she won't be happy."_

 _Then they heard the sound of Pete's truck parking in the front. And Sawyer's playfull smirk whiped off almost instantly. He let the TV off and sat on his small desk._

 _Katie went back outside, closing the door behind her._

 _It didn't take her long though to see Pete was drunk and he didn't want nothing to do with them, he just wanted more beer._

 _Katie shared a look with her mama as she moved to her own room._

 _It wasn't long after she'd locked the door she began to hear the shouting. Another vase or somethin' breaking. She closed her eyes, sitting on her bed._

 _Then she heard Sadie scream. She bolted out of the room just to see her mama on the ground, she was protecting her side as Pete took her anger at her, but now he had noticed her and Katie begged for him to just turn away and go to his room._

 _But today was a bad day and he had wasted no time to show her that._

* * *

Their life had been like that forever and she was used to it, but when Sadie woke her up late at night, she knew something really bad had happened, and then she saw it, the bruises, and cuts and... Sadie tried to keep calm as quiet as she packed just as much as she could carry. Her mama had told her they were going on a trip. So she packed the kids and drove away in her beat up van, Katie prayed her daddy wouldn't notice they were gone until it was too late as this wasn't the first time they'd taken this sort of trips.

But tonite something in her mama's eyes told her something had been different, as different as to make her run away, with basically everything they had on them and nothing much left. She had carried a sleeping Sawyer to the car and he'd asked what was happening but she just said they were gonna go drivin'

And driving they went. Sadie was afraid to stop in case Pete may be following them, but as morning came they were still a long way from Nashville.

"Mama? Is it mornin'?" Came Sawyer's drowsy voice.

"Not quite yet sweetie. Go back to sleep..." Sadie said kindly.

"But...I really have to go..." Sawyer said biting his lip, and Sadie knew he meant it. So she scanned the road for a gas station. And parked.

"Is this Nashville yet?" Katie asked as she stirred in her seat as soon as Sadie parked.

"No, honey listen I need you to stay in the car for a sec while I take your brother to the bathroom..."

"Ok" Katie said with a weak smile. Sadie turned to her mirror to put on some cover on make up and glases and opened the gloves compartment to take out some money.

She opened the door for her small son and led him inside, Katie sighed as she stared on herself in the mirror, she was stil wearing her pijamas and her hair was a mess. She sighed as she felt her stomach grumbling. She took a granola bar from the brown bag her mom awlays carried in the back of the van and ate. She glanced back to see if Rory had woken up but he was still sleeping, so blisfully unaware of how much he'd missed and she was thankful for that.

"Mama? Where we going again?" Sawyer asked Sadie as he washed his hands.

"A magical place honey." She said simply.

"Oh" He said Sadie sighed, fighting the tears as she nodded her head and led Sawyer trough the store, buying herself a coffee and some kind of breakfast for the kids.

When she came outside, she hadn't noticed the giant tour bus that had come to make a pits stop. Swyer let go off her hand as he noticed the bus and she groaned in pain, trailing behind him quickly.

Katie eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing . A Wheels Up tour bus had come to a stop in the same place where she was. In her car, in her pijamas.

Someone swallow her now. Or better yet, give her glasses because she thought she saw her little brother running up to it, with Sadie following close behind.

As fast as she was runnin' she wasn't suure she could catch up to her son before he could reach the bus, and she was holding her coffee and bag in one hand.

She hadn't noticed him coming her way as she focused her eyes on not droping her coffee as she chased her kid. But she was quickly met by his broad chest, making her drop everything.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, I'm..." Sadie looked up to be met by some of the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen.

She'd seen those eyes before.

"You alright miss? Sorry, I was lookin' where I was goin' " Luke said with a smile. Luke Wheeler stood in front of her and... "Here," He handed her the brown bag. "Whatever is in here seems okay, but I am sorry to say, can't count on the coffee."

"That's alright" Sadie said as she accepted the bag.

"No, please let me buy you another one, it was my fault you dropped it." Luke offered kindly.

"No, it's not really necesary." Sadie insisted.

"Hey Luke, there's some kid in here!" Someone called after them. Sadie froze.

"Of course there is Waylon, that's Colt!" Luke said turnin' his head.

"Nah, I don't remember Colt bein' this small..." Waylon said.

Luke turned to Sadie. "Excuse me..." He turned back towards the bus, Sadie wanted to cry. Luke was going to realize there was indeed a kid 'in there and he belonged to her.

Luke noticed the look on Waylon's face as his boss approached the steps once more. "That ain't Colt is he?"

He then noticed the little boy with dirty blonde curly hair as he hid under a seat. Waylon's seat.

"Hey there, you a robber?" Luke asked the little boy as he peeked under the seat. He knew he wasn't meant to be talking to strangers but he had been the one who had sneaked inside so he figured he best make his escape before his mama got mad at him.

"No sir." Sawyer said. "I ain't no robber, name is Sawyer."

"Well no robber Sawyer." Luke said. "If you ain't doing anything wrong, why you hidin'?"

"Just wanted to look at the guitars." Sawyer said. Luke and Waylon shared a glance.

"How do you want to that if you're under there?" the litle boy shrugged. "Come out and we can talk." Sawyer bit his lip but in the end agreed, accepting Waylon's hand as he crawled out. Luke noticed he had only a pair of sleepers and a BuzzLightYear pijama on. "See, it's better this way huh?"

Sawyer nodded. "Mama..." Luke turned around to see the lady with the coffee and sweets behind him. "Mama, he's got guitars!" Sawyer told Sadie with a wide grin.

"Mama?" Luke repeated. "He belongs to you I take it?"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Wheeler, he just...Sawyer James, you come down right this second..." Sawyer stood next to Luke and smiled as he did what he was told. Luke watched as Sadie took the little boy away by the hand.

"Hey wait up!" Luke told them. "He can still look at the guitars if he wants, there is no harm in that, take it as an apology for makin' you drop your coffee."

"Can I mommy? Can I?" Sadie sighed. They really couldn't stay here any longer if they wanted to make it to Nashville before Pete could.

"No, thank you but... we must be on our way, we still got a long way to go." Sadie told Luke.

"Nashville huh?" Luke said. "No wonder your boy likes guitars, you a singer?"

"No, not..."

"She plays guitar, though she doesn't have hers cause we left it at home, but she plays and sings too." Sawyer let out, which made Luke smile.

"How does a singer leave her guitar behind?" Luke asked.

"You don't... we should really go..." She turned to her car and dragged Sawyer without another word. Luke watched her walk away. He didn't really mean to offend her.

"Mom! Do you realize who you were talking to just now?" Katie told her. "Oh my god and Sawyer... what did you see?"

"He's got guitars and his bus is bigger than our house!" Sawyer told her sister. Sadie told both kids off as her head was killing her. She was about to go when someone knocked on her window. Katie's eyes widened as her mother lowered her window. "Here ya go, I hope you still needed since it's a long way to Nashville."

"Thank you. You really didn't have to."

"Don't mention it. You'all have a safe drive now... Oh and little mister no robber?" Katie saw Sawyer's head turn. "I'll take a raincheck on that guitar showin' , if your mama is as good as you say she is, she might need a new one."

* * *

 **Oh no! What did I just do? What did you think? I need more Sadie and Luke in my life.. can't wait for the new season, praying for Laura to come back! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart In Chains**

 **Sadie Stone ran away from her abusive husband, taking her children along, hoping for a fresh start . When she arrives to Nashville she receives help from one of the most unlikely person in the world. Country superstar Luke Wheeler, what happened after that she couldn't believe. AU. Sadie/Luke.**

 **Luke and Sadie goodness, why do I do this to myself?**

 **Don't own anything! Thanks so much for the support you guys! So a side note, as you probably know I like to alternate characters into stories so if you have read my other story 'Collide' then you know Deacon and Rayna have a 2 year old son named Robbie and Rayna and Luke never got as far as bring engaged because circumstances with the two of them were different, I already cleared that up in case you haven't read it... anyhow... let's get on with it then... Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 2: Do you mind?**

Sadie's friend Janie was a single mother who had made something of herself in Nashville when she had been forced to move in with her aunt years ago. She was older but she always made sure to take care of Sadie as much as she could growing up but as soon as she left Virginia, Sadie's life came tumbling down.

Now she was back with Janie who had offered for her and the kids to stay with her while she figured things out. "Girl, you are here! What took you so long?"

"Oh well you know... we ran into a bit of a hiccup..." Sadie told her friend.

"I do hope everything is okay." Janie said worriedly. Her first thought was of Pete.

"No of course it ain't nothing like that..." She told her. "Just Sawyer making some new friends you know that kid."

"Aunt Janie!" Sawyer's bright blew eyes light up.

"Look at you now, you are almost as tall as me..." Katie held Rory as she too hugged the older woman. "Bet you´re all hungry, huh?"

"Starving!"

"Could eat a horse..."

"Well best not sweetie, but tell you what? Once we've settled down you can ride one." Katie smiled. "By the way, you'll be sharin' in with Molly, Sawyer with Brayden and your mama will have her own room for her and the baby, how's that sound?"

"What?"Sadie said. "No, I'm sure we can all fit in one room."

"Nonsense honey, this is my home and there's enough space for all of you..."

"So now Sawyer, would you tell me about your new friends your mama said you made?"

"Luke Wheeler." Sawyer smirked. "He's got like this big bus, bigger than our house, not bigger than this one but..."

"Oh, Luke is back in Nashville?" She said casually. "How in the world did you run into him?"

Katie almost chocked up on her sandwich. "Luke?"

"You know him?" Sadie inquired.

"I do... his son goes to school with Molly."

 _Someone shoot her now._

"What? How was it that I didn't know this..."

"She just started there when we first moved here, She seems to really like it." Janie explained.

"How could she not? She knows Colt Wheeler... is he really datin' Maddie Conrad?"

"Honey, don't you start..." Sadie gave her friend an apologetic smile.

"As far as I know she is..."

"That's got to be weird, since their parent's were dating in the first place." Katie let out.

"Guess everyone is happier now, specially since Rayna and Deacon have that little boy of theirs to think of. It's been a long way but I'm so happy Deacon's finally getting back on his feet..."

" talk about them as if..."

"Katie, they are regular folks like you and me..." Sadie let out. "Clumsy ones but..." She had not realized she was smiling as Luke crossed her mind.

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah, Luke gave mama a new coffee cause it was his fault she dropped hers." Sawyer continued. "He's gonna let me see all his guitars someday..."

"Excuse me mister but who's the one who sneak into that tour bus..." Sadie let on.

Janie was so intrigued on what had happened. She almost forgot she had to go pick up the kids. "What in the world did you guys get into?"

* * *

Maddie had promised Rayna she'd babysit for her parents tonite. That was until Colt called her last minute and asked her if she wanted to come over. "Can't, I promised mom and dad I'd take care of Robbie, they got some date nite planned and..."

"Really? Well you could always bring Robbie over, I don't mind." Colt told her as he smiled. "Pick you both up, order some pizza, watch a movie..."

"You sure?"

"Hey, I just wanna hang out with you alright?" Doesn't really matter what we do, haven't seen you in a while and school is just about to start... come on just sweet talk your mom.."

"Sweet talk who?" Maddie heard Luke's voice in the background. "i was just 'bout to ask you if you wanted to do somethin' since its our first day back..."

"its just Maddie wants to come over..." She heard as Colt moved the phone away to talk to his dad. Maddie was really glad things were better between Colt and Luke, she just knew the man was happy to have his son home with him.

* * *

"You wanna take Robbie over to Luke's? What about Daphne?" Rayna said. "Honey, I don't really think its a good idea..."

"Why not? Robbie loves it there and no one is saying Daphne can't come too." the girl said.

"We should maybe cancel on tonight" Her mom said.

"We cancelin'?" Deacon came into the kitchen where they were. "Is something wrong?"

Maddie looked at her dad and smiled, it'd been three and a half months since his surgery and he was doing so good, but they've barely made it out the door. They had all been so focused on getting him in the best shape possible that summer had just flown them by. "No babe, but Colt invited Maddie over for a movie and apparently they don't see each other enough..." Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Its not like that, he just got back from touring with Luke and..." They suddenly saw how Robbie's toddler ways were making it downstairs in Daphne's arms . Rayna smiled at her baby boy, he seemed to be just waking up from his nap.

"I didn't hear the monitor..."Rayna told Daphine.

"Yeah I was just waling passed his door when I heard him," Daphne told her mom.

"Had a good nap buddy?" Deacon took hin from moved his face to the crook of Deacon's neck.

"Aren't you guys meant to be getting ready to go?" the little girl asked.

"Actually..."

"They are, I was actually talking to Colt and he invited us over for pizza and a movie." Her sister said. "Mom and dad just have to give us permission to go."

"You mean pizza and kissing..." Daphne mused. "Sure, I don't mind."

"Hey what about you Robbie? You want to go see Colt?"

* * *

"Seriously, you have to be the first boyfriend to let someone's brother and sister to come along."Maddie told Colt when Rayna and Deacon dropped them all of at Luke's.

"It's fine" Colt smiled. "I'm just glad you could all make it."

"So?" Daphne asked. "What are we watching?"

"I don't know Daph, I was thinking you could help me pick the movie up, what do you say?" Colt told her.

"I believe I know that little lady over there." Luke's voice beamed from behind Daphne.

"Uke!" Robbie's voice piped in.

"She really wanted to come so she had to deal with us coming too." Daphne told Luke as they hugged.

"I see..." Luke said. "First night back huh?" Colt turned tomato red. "Its all in good fun i hope, after all, you do have children around."

"Dad!'

"What son? Just sayin' it as I see it, no ham in that, tell you what? Why don't you go ahead and pick up a movie while me and this little man go ahead and order somethin' to eat." Luke picked Robbie up and dialed a number while Maddie and Colt followed Daphne to the living room.

* * *

Sadie was putting the kids to bed when she realized she hadn't cleaned the mess on the van and she'd just brought everything along with her, even the trashbag. She hit her leg on the side of the bed and cursed under her breath. the impact, scattered all the trash around, she sighed as she cleaned. She saw the cup Luke had given her earlier and smiled at the memory of Sawyer telling everyone how he was friends with Luke Wheeler. Speaking of Luke. She had not notinced there was an adress written in the back of the plastic cup. Wheelin' Dealin' Records was written on it, but what was the meaning of all this? Luke didn't even know her, she was a nobody, but apparently Nashville didn't seem that big because apparently Molly was clasmates with his child.

As she stared at the small plastic cup she wondered if this would be the last she'd see of Luke Wheeler? And what about Pete... He was still out there, maybe still too drunk to realize they were even gone.

Sadie sighed as she finished picking everything up, her body was sore and she hadn't even realized were she was all day, she had been so focused on the kidds, on making sure they were alright that she had not stopped in for a moment to think about what she had just done. She had just packed up the kids and let, left her job and her home and... her guitar. How could she had forgotten her guitar?

She got herslf in bed, careful not to disturb Rory and allowed her mind to wionder.

She wondered about what tomorrow would be like? She'd have to go and find a way to get a job, get the kids to school for next week

This was her life now, she'd made it trough and it was all that mattered Even when she cried herself to sleep at night.

* * *

 **There's chapter 2! Hope you liked, sorry for taking so long to update but I just didn't have the time , did you like it? Sorry if Luke it's a OC**

 **Don't forget to review if you get the chance :)**


End file.
